


'til daybreak

by furiosity



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:10:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9001171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furiosity/pseuds/furiosity
Summary: Viktor is like Kryptonite to Yuuri's insecurities, and Yuuri makes Viktor see everything like it's brand new. Anyway, they're in love.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mizuiro_no_Yume](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizuiro_no_Yume/gifts).



> Happy Yule! I hope you enjoy this treat. :D 
> 
> Contains a spoiler for the final episode.

After the second round of room-service coffee, Chris was finally on his way, and he'd even put his bathrobe back on before stumbling cheerfully out into the hallway.

Yuuri liked Chris a lot -- they'd been friendly for years -- but he hadn't liked the way Chris and Viktor acted around each other. There was a too-casual familiarity between them, like a special secret, and it made Yuuri uncomfortable.

Viktor came out of the bathroom with a contented sigh. "Ahh, that felt good. I love a good bath."

Yuuri nodded, watching in fascination as Viktor strolled towards him, naked save for the towel draped across his shoulders. 

"You've had sex with Chris," he said with abrupt realization.

"Not any time lately," Viktor said, sitting down beside him. 

Yuuri looked away. His cheeks burned with embarrassment and a little bit of anger. He had no right to be upset about something that happened in the past, but he couldn't help himself.

"What's wrong, Yuuri? You know how it is. We're all practically in one another's pockets during these competitions. Everyone's slept with everyone at least once or twice. It's just another way to relax."

"I haven't slept with anybody," Yuuri mumbled, very quietly.

Viktor stroked his shoulder. "Don't, Yuuri. It's ancient history, when it first happened we were barely adults, and it never meant anything. I'm a dog person, he's a cat person. Among other things."

Yuuri nodded. "Uh-huh." 

The more Viktor said, the more Yuuri thought about Viktor and Chris in a hotel bed just like this one, young and drunk on wine and adulthood's newfound freedom. Who had made the first move? Had they kissed before getting to that point? Had Viktor kissed Chris the same way he kissed Yuuri? 

Did Viktor kiss everyone the same way? How could he say it never meant anything? He couldn't even imagine doing something so intimate with someone he didn't have deep feelings for. The only person he'd ever imagined himself with was Viktor. He hated having these feelings right in front of Viktor; he must be thinking Yuuri was such an old-fashioned loser.

"Yuuri," Viktor murmured next to his ear.

"Yeah?"

"Could it be that you're jealous?"

"What? No. Of course not. Like you said, it's ancient history. I have no reason to be jealous," Yuuri said, delivering every word in a military-report monotone.

"So you are."

"I'm sorry."

"Yuuri," Viktor half-whispered into his ear. "Listen, Yuuri. Listen."

How could Yuuri fail to listen when Viktor was calling his name in that breathy voice? "Yeah."

"I'm in love with you." Viktor pressed a kiss to Yuuri's neck. "You're the only one I see." He kissed Yuuri's cheek. "You're the only one I want to kiss." He kissed Yuuri's other cheek. "When I touch you--"

"Viktor, stop," Yuuri said weakly. "You're not being fair."

"Why not?"

"Because if you keep kissing me like that, I'll just forget about everything, and--"

"--and?" Viktor raised his eyebrows, as if to ask, _wouldn't that be a good thing?_

Yuuri sighed. "I want to stop feeling like this, not just forget about it for a little while."

Viktor climbed over Yuuri, lay down to face him, took Yuuri's hands, and held them. "Tell me how you feel, Yuuri. Look at me and tell me."

Yuuri took a deep breath. He felt ashamed and very uncool, but he trusted Viktor -- not just because he loved him, but because Viktor had more experience when it came to things like this.

"When Chris was here, I felt strangely left out. You were so comfortable around each other, not just in a friendly way. But like, I dunno. I don't know how to describe it."

Viktor reached forward and stroked Yuuri's cheek with his knuckles. "Maybe there is some kind of connection between people once they've been intimate. You're very sensitive, so you picked up on it. But it's nothing."

"I don't care," Yuuri said, defiant. "I want to be the only one to share that kind of connection with you. I want you to see only me."

Viktor smiled, his eyes bright. "I told you, I do."

"I want you to want only me."

Viktor continued to stroke his cheek. "I do."

"I know it's unreasonable," Yuuri continued. "I know, and I hate it. You're not my pet dog. You-- I _love_ you."

Viktor's hand froze on Yuuri's cheek. 

There it was. He'd imagined that he'd finally confess to Viktor in some kind of grandly romantic way, but here he was spilling his guts after getting all jealous for no reason. And all after Viktor told him he'd wait for Yuuri's answer until he was ready to give it. The truth was, Yuuri had been ready to give this answer since long before he'd ever met Viktor in person, but that was probably really weird.

"Yuuri," Viktor whispered, moving closer to him. "Yuuri." He kissed him, softly, lips dry and a little rough.

"I love you," Yuuri murmured again. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Making you wait."

Viktor pulled him into an embrace, and Yuuri could feel his heartbeat, fast and steady. Their kisses grew headier, breaths shallower, and Yuuri's belly filled with butterflies and warmth. Tonight, he wanted more than kisses and passionate embraces. He'd wanted their first time to be at Yu-topia; he'd even concocted a plan to steal a key to one of the rooms with a private outdoor bath. But he couldn't wait.

"Viktor--"

"What do you want, Yuuri? Tell me your fantasy. Let's make it happen."

Despite his best intentions, Yuuri blushed. "I can't, it's embarrassing."

"Okay, I'll go first," Viktor murmured, leaning close to his ear. "We sneak into one of the rooms you've got back home with the private baths, yeah?"

Yuuri closed his eyes in disbelief. How had Viktor known?

"We shower together, then drink some champagne in the onsen. The water's hot and makes the bubbles go right to our heads, so we stop at one glass each." Viktor's voice was growing deeper as he continued to talk, grazing Yuuri's earlobe with his teeth occasionally. "As we start to kiss, I wrap my legs around you and get nice and hard against your belly. It's so soft and sexy, Yuuri." Viktor licked the shell of Yuuri's ear, one hand casually working underneath the waistband of Yuuri's sweatpants. "In my fantasy, you're ready to go without me even touching you."

As a matter of fact, Yuuri was ready to go right now; it was taking all of his willpower not to start rubbing up against Viktor's naked body like some kind of horny beast.

Viktor started to work Yuuri's sweatpants down. "We leave the bath and make our way inside the room, where the futon's all laid out, and there's lube and tissues and condoms.

Those things had not even occurred to Yuuri, and that sobering thought helped temper his nearly-twitching hips as Viktor sloppily tugged his pants down to his knees along with his underwear.

"Since it's your first time and you've never done it before, I make myself ready for you, and then you turn me on my side and push in slowly, too slowly because you're afraid of hurting me, but I want you to go so much faster, Yuuri." There was an unfamiliar rasp in Viktor's voice, and it excited Yuuri like nothing else.

 _He wants_ me _to... do that?_

Viktor licked Yuuri's ear again, tugged on the earlobe with his teeth, his hands caressing Yuuri's bare ass. "As your desire takes you, you grow bolder and start going harder, exactly how I want it." He gave Yuuri's butt cheek a squeeze. "The scent of the tatami is everywhere, and you feel so good I lose track of where we are and who I am." Viktor sucked air in through his teeth. "Just thinking about it makes me all tingly"

Tingly? Yuuri was about to come.

"Now, tell me yours." Viktor was using his coachly, brook-no-arguments voice, but at this point Yuuri would do anything Viktor wanted even if he used his Makkachin-appeasing voice.

"Can I show you?" he whispered, and Viktor kissed his mouth with way too much tongue. 

"Sit up," Yuuri said, and Viktor did, pushing his towel away. He was hard, too, and Yuuri tried his best not to stare.

Hastily, before his courage fled him, Yuuri got rid of his pants. Then he straddled Viktor's lap and kissed him, three times, each one slower and wetter. "I want to ride you like this," he said, voice wavering. "Nice and slow, all the way 'til daybreak."

Viktor gave him another sloppy kiss. "Look at you," he purred, gazing down at Yuuri's cock. "You're too sexy, Yuuri."

Yuuri blushed again. "Sorry it's not as detailed as yours."

"But it's so much more hands-on," Viktor said, wrapping his hand around Yuuri's cock, and Yuuri's hips jerked. "Bend your knees more, sit down," Viktor told him, massaging the head of Yuuri's cock.

Yuuri obeyed, biting his lower lip, wishing he had the courage to just grab Viktor's dick like this and at least try to return the favour. "I don't know what I'm doing," he muttered, settling deeper down in Viktor's lap.

"You're beautiful," Viktor whispered in his ear, and rubbed his own cock against the side of Yuuri's, all hot and smooth and very hard. "Does that feel good?"

"Yeah," Yuuri managed, reaching for Viktor's cock, trying to steady it so he could rub against it more. His throat was going dry -- _that's Viktor Nikiforov's hand on my junk; he's_ touching _me_ \-- and he didn't know what to do, so he kissed Viktor; he was getting pretty good at the part where he wasn't drooling all over the love of his life.

WIth a soft moan, Viktor kissed him back, and took them both in hand, rocking his hips upwards a little, and the warmth in Yuuri's lower belly became a firestorm. He broke the kiss, panting, trying to find the words to warn Viktor that he was about to--

He came with a shudder and a weird animal noise, hips twitching, splattering Viktor's chest, wanting to die of embarrassment and happiness. Viktor smiled, leaned close to kiss the corner of Yuuri's mouth, and whispered, "Was that nice?"

Yuuri nodded weakly. "I want you... inside," he whispered, words failing him again. He wanted Viktor to feel good.

Viktor stroked Yuuri's hair fondly, then reached for the box of tissues and started to clean himself off. "I want that too, but not tonight. For one, there isn't any lube. For two, you've got a Grand Prix to win. Since it's your first time, it might be messy or painful for a couple of days, and we can't have that."

"But after--?" Yuuri blurted, then stopped, realising that he was assuming too much and getting ahead of himself. If he lost in the Grand Prix Final, there may not be an after, at least not until Viktor found time to visit him.

Viktor tossed the tissue to the floor, pulled him in and tugged the blanket over them both. "Yes, Yuuri. Now let's play a little more before we sleep."

~

The cheers and applause after Viktor and Yuuri's exhibition skate were deafening, but Viktor didn't seem to hear them. As soon as they doffed their skates, he grabbed Yuuri's hand, put a finger to his lips, and dragged him off the rink, down a hall, left, left, right, up a flight of stairs, and through a door marked Private.

And Yuuri didn't have to ask -- he knew what was going through Viktor's mind; he knew because it was the same for him. As they'd danced together, he'd felt a growing, insistent need to get even closer to Viktor, to touch him, to taste him. Never mind that they'd just made figure skating history with their performance: what was history compared to a dream coming true? 

Yuuri was so hard his dance belt felt like it might burst into pieces. He wanted out of his costume and into Viktor's naked embrace _right now_.

"I have a new fantasy," Yuuri told Viktor as they pulled apart to catch their breaths.

Viktor smiled in that sly, flirty way of his. "More exciting than you riding me 'til daybreak? Are you going to share it?"

"I want to dance to _Stay Close to Me_ naked, and _then_ I want to ride you."

Viktor half-closed his eyes, put both hands on Yuuri's ass, squeezed and pulled him in tightly. "I'll start looking for a very private ice rink we could use."

Yuuri tilted his face up to meet Viktor's eyes. "Until then, plain old riding you 'til daybreak will just have to do."

Viktor kissed his lower lip. "And the private bath."

Someone banged on the door from outside.

"Assholes! I know you're in there! Open up! You can't just run off after that stunt, are you teenagers?"

Yuuri and Viktor exchanged looks. "Yurio," they said together. Being called teenagers by an actual teenager felt a little like a compliment.

"I can hear you! Open up and let's go, the gala isn't over yet, jeez."

"He's only here because he didn't want to watch JJ's exhibition skate," Viktor said very loudly.

"I can still hear you! You two losers need to come out of there before I break the door down."

Yuuri smiled, gave his long-suffering dance belt a tug, and took Viktor's hand. "Let's go back."

They had the rest of their lives to continue this moment.

[end]


End file.
